


I Don't Need To Be Loved By You

by MarkyLee



Series: The Art of Lies [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Night Stands, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkyLee/pseuds/MarkyLee
Summary: “Why are you here in this city out of all place?”. He keeps asking questions, hoping that this moment would last longer, for future memories.“Why do you want to know? We don’t even know each other’s name”Regardless of that, he still wanted to know.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: The Art of Lies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068809
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	I Don't Need To Be Loved By You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my dearest beta soulmate, eni <3  
> Minors please, do not read this, I already warn you!!  
> As always, enjoy :D

_"You are a forbidden thing to me. I wish you could ruin me more, taint me with your voice, with your looks of hope. All those beautiful words and caresses. Touch me more.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


As sweet as it sounds, outside of this room, all these sacred fantasies they create won’t last. It’ll be their secret, a forbidden story that will cease to exist as time passes and leave their honeysuckle kisses and touches faded to the back of their mind.

_“Tell me more about yourself”_

_“What do you want to know? Hmm?”_

The boy answers bashfully, eyes wide and round, staring deep into his soul. Beautiful, he thinks. He can count his eyelashes from here, black and long, the one thing that accentuates his facial features to be more delicate and well-sculptured. He is a piece of art, forbidden to the eyes of the world, even to him. He wishes he could keep him as his golden prize, locks him up in this 4 walls hotel room with him, eternally. One lustful thinking he’s been dreaming of ever since they entered this room.

_“Why are you here in this city out of all place?”._ He keeps asking questions, hoping that this moment would last longer. For future memories.

_“Why do you want to know? We don’t even know each other’s name”_

Regardless of that, he still wanted to know.

He sounded so whipped, well maybe he is. Who would blame him if his night is spent wide awake with a pretty boy under him, writhing in bed, moans, and groans escaping from their glistening lips every time their body connects? It’s like a piece of a puzzle is finally connected after a long time being separated. The pretty boy would whine loudly when Donghyuck hit his sensitive spots every single time, keeping a regular pace until the speed becomes disoriented and all he can hear is a high-pitched scream and repetitive curses falling out from the angel below him.

It hits him hard how he wishes he could stay right here, right now, body against body. Their body fits perfectly, _it's art,_ he thinks. Even their skin is a different contrast from each other but that what makes it even more delicate and beautiful. Everything about him is beautiful.

_“What makes you think that? Maybe I do know your name?”_

“Hah, very funny” The boy snorts, and his eyes lower to the tiles. He looks shy somehow and Donghyuck wonders why, even after all the sinful things they did on this bed. The sheets are crooked and their clothes are all over the place. He doesn’t mind repeating that again.

_“Okay, let’s start with me first. My name is Donghyuck, nice to meet you...I guess?”_

He chuckles _, fuck he chuckles._

_I'm so fucking whipped._

_“Hi, Donghyuck- very nice to meet you actually”_. The boy bit his lower lips and looks at Donghyuck half-lidded. Slowly, the boy moves his body closer to him and guides their mouth together, perfectly in sync. The kiss is languid and smooth, very delicate—he couldn’t explain how perfect it is. One thing he knows is that his entire being is burning and his lower stomach is the same, a contrast to what he is feeling on his mouth now. _Want and want._

The kiss soon turns into more than just a simple kiss—it turns into a lustful one as he bites the boy’s lower lips and pulls them slowly. That makes the pretty boy open his eyes—dazed and blown wide, directly looking at his actions. Donghyuck doesn’t stop, he continues attacking the boy’s lips, cheeks, and jaw. Low gasps escape from the boy and Donghyuck smirks.

 _“So, tell me about your name since I already told you mine”_ Donghyuck doesn’t stop, he continues his kissing—now open-mouthed, attacking the boy’s neck.

“yeah _\- ahh- Mark_ —my name _”_ , the pretty boy moans when Donghyuck bites the spot under his ears harshly and starts sucking on it. The spot is glistening under the dim hotel room and again tonight, Donghyuck thinks that Mark is pretty like this. Soon, he knows that this piece of art will be covers in hickeys and deep purple color around his entire body.

Donghyuck wants to explore more about Mark’s body, wants to touch him more, wants to feel more.

It sounds like Donghyuck is the only one that’s too absorbed in this sinful art between the two of them but Mark is no different. He moves his wrist that traps between their bodies and wraps it around Donghyuck’s length—up and down. Donghyuck groans on top of his shoulder and shudders when Mark twists his hand perfectly and starts to increase the speed. 

He tightens his grip and _holy fuck_ , Donghyuck thinks he could see galaxies from here. Donghyuck doesn’t want it to stop but his hope is crushed when Mark suddenly stops his action. He is close to his release but Mark makes him stop in his tracks. 

Puzzle with what’s happening, he can only register the way Mark moves his body lower and lower under him until he can feel his dick being swallows by the boy’s lips.

He readjusts their position so that they can be more comfortable, _honestly, this is fucking hot as fuck_ but he doesn’t want to cut Mark’s breathing so soon. _Well, maybe, under different circumstances, he would want to cut Mark’s breath and fill it with his cums or maybe ride his mouth until dawn_. 

But now, he wants Mark to enjoy this as much as he does. Donghyuck sits up and rests his head at the headboard and Mark is kneeling in front of him. Up above him, the ceiling is covered with wide mirrors and he could see what both of them are doing. 

From that moment, he could see Mark lowering his body, the way Donghyuck wanted to grab his beautiful curve and abuse it until it’s red and swollen, and until Mark could no longer sit properly.

Donghyuck glances downward and he’s thriving with anticipation, waiting for the moment for Mark’s mouth to trap his dick perfectly in that pink lips of his. And when he does, Donghyuck feels the intense amount of pleasure coursing through his veins. The boy’s lips are small and that only makes Donghyuck wants to come more—because it’s so tight and his dick is too big for his pretty small lips. _Fuck, he isn’t going to last long_.

Mark keeps going until one point, he could feel his jaw hurting and his vision starting to blur; it fills his eyes with tears of pleasure that want to spill over his beautiful brown eyes.

_“Fuck—oh my god—”_ Donghyuck moans and he can feel his thigh trembles and he’s so so close. The pretty boy decides to rub his palm all over Donghyuck’s thigh and squish the flesh there. The boy moans and the vibrations cause Donghyuck’s mind to be more fucked out.

Mark wipes the excess cums and spits around Donghyuck’s long girth and starts to pump the remaining length of it. Not enough of that, he can feel Mark’s finger teasing his perineum. He’s lightly scratching it with his nail and not once the both of them lose eye contact. The tension doubles with the way Mark knows his way around Donghyuck’s body. The way Mark would tease him with his deep moan while his throat is being choked with Donghyuck’s dick.

_“I’m close—”_

Mark speeds up his actions, forcing his mouth to open more widely, inviting Donghyuck’s length so that he is deep-throating him and hallowing his cheeks from time to time. He lets Donghyuck come and the contents spill from his mouth and dribbles under his chin. Mark keeps still and his eyes are wide open while looking at his reaction; where Mark could see that he looks so wreck, chest moving up and down rather fast, trying to catch the breath that has been stolen by this absolutely gorgeous boy. 

His forehead is wet with a few wild strands sticking to it, proof of the intense orgasm he felt moments ago.

They bask in the silence for a while, until Donghyuck is sure he’s okay to function properly. Mark already wipes the cums from his mouth and he’s diving his face into Donghyuck’s sides and wrapping his arm around Donghyuck’s body.

 _“Was that okay?”_ He asks suddenly and that makes Donghyuck laugh, _oh my god he’s so cute._

_“Yes baby”_

The sudden pet names slip out from his mouth and he’s frozen in his spot. He wants to apologize but not seconds later, he can hear Mark’s whimpers from his side and he is hiding his face more into Donghyuck’s body. Maybe, that is a good sign after all.

_“Hey, I want to see your face, come here”_

_“just…wait for a second—I’m still lagging here”_ Mark replies instantly and honestly, can he be cuter than this?

 _I’m in so deep_. 

He pulls the pretty boy and the boy yelps, a pair of perfect brown eyes contrast against his black ones— gazes into him and then, both of them are staring at each other. They are laying almost chest to chest with Mark placing his chin on his chest. His cheeks are light pink and Donghyuck proceeds to thumb it, appreciating the true meaning of perfect.

_“I’m in this town for my Science event.”_

_“What?”_ Donghyuck is distracted with the way he’s caressing Mark’s face—his cheeks, his nose, and now, thumbing on the swollen lips.

 _“You asked earlier what I’m doing here, I’m here for my University events. I’m a participant—but uh…sort of event organizer —wait, are you even listening?”_ He slaps Donghyuck’s chest and that doesn’t hurt a bit but Donghyuck pretends it does. 

_“Baby! That hurts!”_

_“Erghh you are so annoying”_ He pouts and his cheeks are blushing from the pet names. Donghyuck is mentally screaming about how cute Mark is. How many times has he said it? 20? 30? He doesn’t know or care but he can feel his dick harden again.

_“Oh my god, are you kidding me?! Stop, I’m already sore!! Why are you--- how much more stamina you have honestly, what the fuck”_

Donghyuck laughs and he makes Mark's body shake with him, and that too makes Mark laugh together with him. His laugh sounds nice to Donghyuck’s ear, child-like and a bit choke off, gradually loud after passing time.

 _“—and why are you here?”_ The angel above him suddenly asks the question. He looks bliss and he’s glowing as Donghyuck focuses his attention more on him.

_“I’m here for work—well, something happened and that’s why you can clearly see me at the bar being gloomy… sucks right?”_

_“You are for sure not gloomy! You’re lying, I can see the way you approach me with that weird smile of yours”_ Mark is bantering with him, he’s also laughing when he says that. He looks young and free and Donghyuck wishes more for Mark to stay this way.

_Away from the bad things._

_“Okay fine! I approach you first because you look cute and hot as fuck and maybe I can like hang out with you or something—”_

_“ hang out pfft”_ Mark snickers and he continues _“—yes, sure hang out, and now we are here in this hotel room where we both just casually asking our names and how are we doing---”_

_“—oh my god stop it; you sound like you regret hanging out with me. Our hang out are so sexy and pleasurable, I make you come 3 times tonight, that doesn’t even count when I fingered you--”_

_“Okay, stop!! oh my god, that’s gross”_ Mark cups his ears and his cheeks redden more. He wants to hide his face into the pillows, a habit of his that Donghyuck seems to notice tonight.

 _“uh, uh, no hiding come here—”_ Donghyuck cups his face and stares deep into his eyes. He can’t seem to keep his hands-off Mark tonight, touching his face, collarbone, and the hickeys that starts to bloom around his neck and shoulder blades. Mark won’t like that since he has a social event that he planned out and need to attend. Well, the weather is dropping, he can just wrap his neck with scarves.

_“Why are you keep calling me that?”_ Mark questions him. _“—we, like … don’t really know each other and I prefer if you refrain from calling me that. It's—hard”_

 _“What hard?”_ Donghyuck questions him back.

_“Stop me calling me baby, makes it hard.. to say goodbye”_

That stings Donghyuck. Yeah, they are strangers, they met at the bar and both maybe had a rough day and now here they are, in some hotel room in the middle of the city that they have a business for.

_“Hey, look at me”_ Donghyuck tilts Mark’s head upwards so that he can see the pretty boy more clearly. He fails to do so since Mark just doesn’t want to look him straight in his eyes. He’s looking down— lips pouting and he looks sad.

 _“Mark, look at me?”_ Slowly, the boy glances up and the tone color of his eyes has turned down. It’s no longer excited or wide, only sorrow and unwanted emotions swirling in it.

 _“You can have my number?”_ The reactions are immediate and Donghyuck feels sorry for Mark that he seems to believe his words right now.

Mark is smiling and his eyes are no longer sad—replace with something more meaningful. The boy kisses him full on his lips and fiercely at that. The kisses feel greedy and needy and Donghyuck returns it back just the same. Since they don’t want to waste any more time, wanting to treasure this night as much as they can, they continue where they left on. Clearly, Mark too has some stamina left on him.

_For Donghyuck, maybe this is his last time seeing this pretty boy,_

_For Mark, maybe this is a new chance for him to have something beautiful in his life, one that he doesn’t know the certainty of. But, he does believe in those fake lies Donghyuck throws at him._

_Cause he is just a boy, full of dreams and hope._

~~~~~~~

The next morning when the sunlight bathes the both of them, Donghyuck is standing, fully dressed, and groom to perfection while Mark is still sleeping.

He approaches the bed slowly and sits down in the corner of the bed so that he doesn’t wake Mark up. The bed dips under his weight and slowly, he touches Mark’s face; feeling the smooth skin under his calloused fingers. 

He doesn’t notice that he’s shaking until he sees that his hands are trembling.

_So, so pretty and good for me. Dream more pretty boy._

_“Last night was amazing and I love it. I feel alive and I wish I can spend more time with you and enjoy the morning dawn together...but I guess this is it.”_

He kisses the boy’s forehead gently and thumbs his apple cheeks. No kiss on the lips, because it will be _hard to say goodbye if he does so._

_~~~~~~~_

Mark wakes up to the sound of his phone blaring loudly under the bed. He tucks them out and answers it. Clearly, he’s quite annoyed with how it interrupts his beauty sleep. He fails to do so since the moment he wants to press the answer option, the screen of his phone suddenly shows his lock screen wallpaper.

Don’t tell anyone but he’s whipped for a group named WayV and that Hendery guy in it, oh, Xiaojun too.

That also indicates that he now has missed a call. Maybe, more than one call.

His eyes are wide.

12 missed calls and all of them are from Taeyong.

One message read,

 _‘You are late for our group rehearsal’_

sent by Johnny, 9.30 am.

And then he screams. He forgot that he has things to do tomorrow—well, clearly today since it was yesterday— _ergh whatever._ He pats the space beside him, it’s clearly empty and cold. He feels dread filling his veins until he sees a piece of paper on the drawer beside his bed.

_SEE YOU AGAIN BABY_

_010-XXXXXXXXX_

And beneath that, a symbol of the Sun has been drawn perfectly at the right side of the paper. 

Well, maybe a boy can dream and hope too.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~

_“I’ve seen you having fun with that boy. Did he feel good in bed huh?”_

_“Shut the fuck up”_

_“Yuta don’t tease him”. A man approaches them from behind._

_“I hope you don’t give him any hope and guarantees. Nothing will have a happy ending in our job anyways”_

_“I know, that’s why I give him that number.” He replies._

_“What number? Hey—where are you going? I’m not done hearing you—” Yuta slaps the guy's shoulder and that makes him quiet for some reason._

_“Don’t bother Haechan more with your dumb shit and let’s go eat something !!” Yuta then proceeds to drag the tall guy away from his directions._

So much for hope and dream.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and once again, thank you for reading :)
> 
> Wait-- Miley Cyrus Midnight Sky is just another whole level TT


End file.
